Jecra is Mety’s Love
by YumiStar
Summary: It's a Valentine's Fanfic! :D JecraxMK


**Hey everyone.**

**I think we all know I'm just writing this, cause I got nothing for my other story.**

**Anyway, Valentine's Day is nice. And JecraxMeta Knight is nice.**

**So, why not make a V-Day fic about them?**

**This is the result.**

**It takes place after they got Galaxia and after Garlude's Death in my story "Metamorphose".**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Kirby characters. They belong to Nintendo and whoever created the anime. I also do not own the song used in this fic. It belongs to it's owner, Yuki Kajiura._

Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line-Line- Line-Line-Line-Line-Line

**Jecra is Mety's Love**

**[Normal POV]**

Jecra wasn't sure how he did it, but he got Mety to cheer up again.

And what was also awesome was that he and Mety were dating now!

It was a good thing too, because Valentine's Day was coming up, and Sir Arthur said that they would have a small karaoke party on that day.

Now, Jecra wasn't planning to go, but he had to change his plan, because Mety's asked him to go. And he just can't say no to that face.

He was currently walking towards the eating area to grab a quick snack, before taking Mety for a walk in the woods.

That was really the only thing he could do for him for now.

'_When this whole war is over, I swear I'll take Mety to the most fanciest place ever' _thought Jecra.

When he reached the eating area, he wasn't all that shocked to see the girls,(And Mety), decorating the place in pink , red, and white.

Jecra smiled, and walked towards Mety.

"Hiya, Mety" said Jecra.

Mety turn towards where Jecra was, and beamed.

"Hi, Jecra!" he replied, with a big smile on his face "Was there something you needed?"

"Naw, I was just getting me a snack…" started Jecra, until Mety interrupted.

"Oh, I'll get it for you, Jecra" said Mety "What did you want to eat?"

"Um…a bologna sandwich?" asked Jecra.

Mety smiled, and went towards the kitchen.

After about 20 minutes, Mety came back out and asked Jecra:

"What's bologna exactly?"

Jecra just sweat-dropped.

"Um, it's alright…I can get it myself" he said.

After he got his sandwich, he sat down with Mety and began talking about many things.

Maybe Mety didn't know many things, but he was easily loved.

**[TIME-LAPSE: At the Valentine's Day party]**

**[Normal POV]**

It was truly beautiful sight.

There were red and Pink candles lit up; Pink and Red Streamers hung from tents and tables; and there was even hearts lined up on the stage that was set up for people to sing on.

Everyone was dressed up in Red, Pink, or White.

Jecra was wearing a red suit.

He was sitting at the table with Mety, who was wearing a white suit, with a white hat to match.

They were both laughing happily.

Then Sir Falspar walked on the stage, and got everyone's attention.

"We will now start the karaoke party" he started "I hope everyone is ready to sing"

Everyone cheered.

For the past hour, many people went up on stage and sang there different songs, some sounding excellent…and some not-so excellent.

Either way, everyone had a great time.

After Nonsurat was done singing, Arthur walked onto the stage.

"And now, a special performance will be done by Mety, at his request" he said.

Everyone cheered, and Mety smiled and laughed happily.

When he walked on the stage, he quickly said a few words;

"Um, I…I wanna dedicate this song to a special person I hold dear in my heart…and…and I hope he enjoys it" he said.

Everyone went aww. And Jecra just sort of blushed lightly.

Then the music started to play softly, and a few seconds later, Mety was singing.

_Kiss me sweet,_

_I'm sleeping in silence,_

_All alone,_

_In ice and snow,_

_In my dream,_

_I'm calling your name,_

_You are my love,_

Everyone was shocked. They had no idea that Mety had such a nice voice.

Even Jecra was shocked.

_In your eyes,_

_I search for my memory,_

_Lost in vain,_

_So far in the scenery,_

_Hold me tight,_

_And swear again and again,_

_We'll never be apart,_

Then suddenly, the entire is covered black, with no-one but Mety standing alone, still quietly singing.

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_We set sail in the darkness of the night_

_Out of the sea_

And then Mety started to get a little older, his clothes changing back into his usual clothing.

_To find me there,_

_To find you there,_

_Love me now,_

_If you dare..._

Then everything comes out of the darkness. He appears on the beach, the sun starting to set slowly beyond the horizon.

_Kiss me sweet,_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow,_

_All alone,_

_To see you tomorrow,_

_In my dream,_

_I'm calling your name,_

_You are my love..._

_My love..._

Mety, now known as Meta Knight opens his eyes slowly, looking out into the sea. He was smiling sadly. And in his hands, was a picture of him and Jecra.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Jecra" _he whispered _"I love you"_

And Meta Knight could have sworn he heard a soft voice whisper back;

"_And I love you as well, Meta Knight. Happy Valentine's Day"_

**Jecra is Mety's Love**

**Yep, it was all just a memory. **

**A sad happy ending, I guess.**

**No need to review.**

**I just like writing! ^_^**


End file.
